


Worth it

by Missvangie67



Category: The War at Home
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missvangie67/pseuds/Missvangie67
Summary: Kenny and Dylan have been together for five years and on one fateful morning  Kenny reflects on their relationship.update: its just a bunch of one shots of them being all cute. ratings vary depending on chapter





	1. Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this reallt really quick like midnight just because these two are cute as hell together and didn't get enough love in the series. I might add to this in the future but I can't promise as I am awful at updating my stuff. So as of now this is basically a one shot but that may change depending on how bored I am during the week.

They room was quiet, a smooth calmness falling around Kenny as Dylan lie on his chest in such beautiful silence that it could never be expressed. He could feel the subtle rhythmic beating of his heart against his bare skin, making him exhale contently as he ran a hand lovingly through Dylan's soft brown hair. He laid back on his pillow but kept his hand on his lover's hand. It was the moments like this that made it all worth it. All the awkwardness of coming out and pain of hiding who he was. All the stares and off-color remarks that had been thrown at the two of them. It was all worth it as Kenny lie there, his man asleep on his chest and his hand running through his hair. 

All the sounds, smells and feeling that Dylan gave him made him feel so alive. Even unconscious Dylan made him happy. Just being with him, lying in the bed that they shared as he watch the sun rise from the opening in the blinds made everything worth it. Every moment with Dylan brought him back. Their first date and how nervous he'd been about the tightness of his shirt. How his heart had skipped a beat when Dylan had first held his hand. How unafraid Dylan had seemed. How he'd been willing to hold Kenny's hand on the way home no matter who passed them by. And how the awkward peck that had been their first kiss left his swooning and dancing around the Gold's basement for the rest of the night. 

How disappointed he'd been after being told that they couldn't go to the dance together. How Dylan had said “You know what? Fuck the dance” and quite literally pulled Kenny off his chair and guided him around the room. How It had felt like a Disney movie, the two of them swaying to the soundtrack that played in their heads in the dimly lit living room. Even so they slipped away, forgetting about the school dance and Kenny's parents not wanting them. How in that moment, the two of them dancing to silence in Dylan's living room nothing else mattered but them. Kenny even let out a little shriek when Dylan dipped him, looking up at him and giggling “I wasn't expecting that.” he said, looking up at his boyfriend with admiration. Dylan breathed out “Neither was I.” he said and he pulled Kenny up into a deep kiss. 

Kenny placed a hand on his cheek, caressing the smooth skin as his mind went blank. Their mouths separated momentarily, allowing both of them to breathe in. “You're very well shaved” Kenny then blushed, he hadn't intended on saying that out loud “Actually I just can't grow a beard” Dylan replied with a slight shrug and brought down his lips for yet another kiss. This one was shorter but just as sweet. They continued dancing for nearly half an hour until they both just leaned on each other and swayed, staying close to one another and each feeling the other's heartbeat. They both appeared not to know whether to race or slow to a halt. 

He remembered their first fight when they were in high school. How it had felt like the absolute end of the world as they stood on opposite sides of the room and shouted until he finally couldn't take any more and ran out of the house and into the rain, having to walk all the way home soaking wet and in tears until deciding to crash at Larry's for the night rather than going home to the cold shoulders of his parents. And how good it had felt when, the next day after school Dylan came knocking on his door to apologize. How they'd both sat on the front steps and talked, about how they were sorry and how they hadn't meant for the argument to go that far. They had decided in that moment that they weren't going to let stupid disagreements split them up, that they would talk to one another and always listen. After their talk Dylan had grabbed his hand and said “Kenny I really am sorry. I really like you” all while looking deep into the boy's soulful eyes.

Kenny had smiled and squeezed the boy's hand in return “I really like you too.” then they'd gone inside and watched That 70’s Show on the sofa until Kenny's parents came home. 

He remembered the first time Dylan ever laid him down and kissed him before whispering “May I?” in the way that only he could. The feeling of his hands traveling down his body and under his jeans that sent shivers down Kenny's spine and warmth to his face to this day. How special he'd felt afterwards as the two of them laid in Dylan's bed, entangled together and giggling as they basked in the afterglow. When Kenny suddenly stopped, looked into Dylan's eyes and said “I love you” for the first time. And the kiss that followed before Dylan returned the sentiment and nearly brought Kenny to tears as they lie together, naked and safe in each others arms. 

That moment was not unlike this one as Kenny lie in perfect content. His arms wrapped around his only love. He caressed the side of his face with his thumb, kissing the top of his head and whispering “I love you” to him.

Dylan exhaled “I love you too” he whispered and Kenny laughed.

“Hay you're not asleep.” he said and Dylan chuckled.

“I didn't want you to stop playing with my hair.” he admitted.

Kenny continued running his hands through the thick brown locks “Well who says I have to stop?” he said and felt Dylan smile against him.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” he said and Kenny kissed the top of his head once more.

“Happy anniversary” he said without letting go of the boy in his arms.


	2. Get down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night walk Kenny and Dylan need a little warming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a part two to the first war at home fic I wrote and kind of not. Theres no plot really, its just porn with feelings. And yes, the title is taken from the queen song "get down, make love" because it was stuck in my head while writing this.

The cool early winter air gave way to the warmth of a home as the boys walked through the door and out of the cold. They were whispering and laughing quietly as to not wake anyone else in the house that might be sleeping. “It's freezing out there.” Kenny shivered. 

Dylan, never one to miss the opportunity, wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled him affectionately “Yeah, wanna spend the night?” he asked. Kenny smiled.

“I imagined that was the plan.” Kenny said and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.This was something they’d done often. They’d stay up for hours talking and snuggling up to one another until they dozed off to sleep. That was all they ever did, nothing dirty and nothing below the belt. They’d both been nervous the first time, Dylan having to clarify that he wasn’t ready for anything further. And they didn't, and ever since then Kenny had been sleeping in Dylan's bed a couple of nights every month. 

They went into the kitchen briefly before going upstairs, Dylan raiding the fridge for a coke as Kenny leaned against the counter watching him. For some odd reason the safety conversation he'd had with Mr. Gold months before crept into his mind. He pushed the thought away quickly as he felt himself begin to blush. He hated thinking about the conversation. It felt awkward and embarrassing just to think about. The fear it had put in him on the day that he and Dylan had spent their first day alone in a house together. The thought of that moment in the living room made him even redder and he was thankful that the kitchen was dimly lit at this hour. 

“My dad must have taken the last one” Dylan said.   
“what?” Kenny asked confusedly as he was pulled out of his head and back into reality.   
“We're out of soda” Dylan repeated as he closed the refrigerator. Leaving the kitchen just light enough so that they could just see one another. Kenny shrugged “I think we’ll be fine” he said “We shouldn't be drinking soda this late anyway.” he added.  
“Yeah.” Dylan came closer, placing a hand beside Kenny on the counter and kissing him passionately. This forced the skinny boy onto the counter, leaving his legs open with Dylan in between them as they continued making out. “wait” Kenny whispered, pushing Dylan away slightly “Someone could walk in on us” he said.

“Well do you want me to stop?” Dylan asked, looking directly into his eyes. 

‘oh god no’ Kenny thought before connecting their lips once more and wrapping his arms around Dylan's neck. He loved doing that, pulling him close and embracing him in such a way that it felt as if he would never leave. 

When they finally broke apart they were both flushed a rosy pink “We, we should go upstairs.” Dylan said “It's getting late.” he added. Kenny nodded, not really wanting to leave his place on the counter but pushing himself off nonetheless. Between his legs felt heavy and his jeans felt tight around him. 

Once in the bedroom a conversation about whether spiderman produced his own webs a built a machine to do it for him. This had both of them in hushed fake argumentativeness for several minutes as Kenny sat down on the foot of the bed as he continued to blabber on about the hero. Part way through the conversation Dylan leaned down and kissed him. Kenny wrapped his arms around the boy's neck once more and smiled into the kiss. His hands then began to graze downward, sitting up on his knees and pulling Dylan closer so that their hips rested against each other. He moaned when he felt Dylan’s hardness knock against his. 

Dylan then began slowly lowering him down onto the bed as they kissed. Kenny keeping himself up using his elbows as he opened his eyes to gaze up at the boy. He looked like a dream with his messy hair, soft eyes and flushed cheeks as he pinned him to the bed by his wrists. He moved one hand, caressing Dylan's face gingerly before moving back up to kiss him once more. Moaning as he felt Dylan grinding against his gently, as if asking permission. Kenny granted it, raising his hips slightly to meet his boyfriend's. His hands migrated downward slightly, keeping Dylan pressed close enough to feel his heartbeat. He arched his spine and threw his head back, Dylan's soft lips finding a home on the warm, sensitive skin of his neck. He could feel how turned on he was.

He wrapped his legs around Dylan's waist, moaning a little too loudly as the boy’s mouth moved across his neck and collarbone, sending shivers and pleasure through his entire body. Oh god it felt so good. He wanted desperately for Dylan to go further. He wanted it. He wanted it badly.

He let his legs drop, feeling himself go all but limp as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel wetness dripping from him and soaking into the fabric of his undergarments. The slightest sensation of Dylan's teeth on his collarbone set him off further, arching his back and moaning in pure agonizing longing. He opened his eyes and looked down. Dylan eyes were sparking in the dull lamplit room. It was just the two of them, alone and closer than they ever had been, both rock hard and flushed.

Dylan looked up at Kenny with an almost innocent look in his eyes and, in a hushed whisper said “May I?” Something about the way that he said it, the innocence yet sexiness of the boy's hair falling in his face as he stared up at Kenny made his heart race. He looked so beautiful. 

“I thought you'd never ask.” Kenny said. He watched Dylan smile nervously before kissing him and making him lie back down, his head resting on the pillow gently. Dylan slowly began to move downward, moving to kiss Kenny's neck once more, then his collarbone, then his chest.

“Relax” Dylan whispered “I've never done this either” He said. Kenny took a breath, it was blatantly obvious they were both nervous. He closed his eyes and lied his head back, feeling Dylan continue kissing down his abdomen until he reached his pubic bone. He bit his lip and looked down at where Dylan hovered above the tent in his trousers. 

They both took a breath before Dylan placed his slightly shaky hands on Kenny's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down to expose his underwear. His lips hovered just inches away as Dylan slowly began pulling the fabric down. He pulled it down just far enough for Kenny's erection to spring free and, after a slight hesitation Dylan gave it a little lick before taking Kenny in his mouth. 

Kenny gasped, arching his back and gripping at the sheets as waves of pleasure and wonder surged through his body. He let out a loud, hoarse moan before throwing a hand over his mouth. He'd forgotten that Dylan's parents were just down the hall. He swore and bit down on his hand as he, unsuccessfully, tried to keep himself quiet. He felt as if he was melting into the sheets. His entire body felt hot and sensitive, like he was holding out and at any minute he might explode if he didn't use every fiber of his being to hold himself together. 

The sensation of Dylan's sucking eventually proved too much for him. His back arched and his head flew backwards, screaming and swearing as came, slamming a hand over his mouth almost immediately after the sound erupted for deep within him. It felt good. So, so, so damn good. He could hardly move it felt so good. He heard Dylan spit something out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before Kenny pulled him up into a passionate kiss. 

Kenny was still in shock from his orgasm as he stared up at Dylan after the broke apart. He was at a loss for words so just reconnected their lips before adjusting himself on the bed so that he was leaning against the headboard. He tried to wrap his legs around Dylan's waist again but found that his pulled down jeans restricted him. He settled his wrapping his arms around his neck once more and deepening the kiss. 

Once they finally appeared to break apart for good they stayed close, Kenny saying the only thing that came to his head in that moment “Are you sure you've never done that before? Because you were really good at it.” 

They both blushed scarlet “I think I would have remembered if I had” Dylan said. He sat up, his lower half still on Kenny's legs. 

Kenny moved up to kiss him again, placing a light hand on the throbbing bulge in Dylan's pants and making him bite his lip to contain a moan. The knowledge of how good he was making Dylan feel made Kenny smile. His delicate hands moved to the hem of Dylan's shirt, pulling it up and over the boy's head and throwing it across the room. His skin was warm and soft with moderately sized muscles across his chest, arms and abdomen.

Dylan leaned back on his left arms, the other wrapping around Kenny's slender waist and pulling him ever so closer. 

Their mouths separated for a moment “Are we really about to do this?” Kenny asked.

Dylan nodded “I that's what you want” he said and kenny nodded.

“Yes” the smaller boy whispered, kissing his partner before connecting their mouths once more. “yes” he repeated between ever kiss, practically begging for it as Dylan began to strip his shirt off. He dropped the fabric beside them and let it drop to the floor as he began sliding Kenny’s jeans and underwear down his legs to leave him completely naked. 

Kenny took a breath, hands shaking as he unbuckled Dylan’s belt. He pulled the fabric down to completely expose Dylan and leave them both naked as the day they were born. Kenny laughed, exhaling as he placed a hand on Dylan’s cock. It felt freeing and exhilarating to be completely naked, exposed and turned on with one another. The sound of Dylan moaning and the drips that fell from the head of his cock just made Kenny’s excitement (And something else) grow. 

Dylan bit his lip and threw his head back as Kenny ran his hand over his head “Fuck” he murmured. Kenny, who was on his hands and knees in front of him, looked up at Dylan. “Turn around.” He whispered and stood up at the end of the bed. ‘Fuck’ kenny though, staring and Dylan’s gorgeous nude body. 

“I don’t wanna have to stop looking at you.” he said softly, soulful eyes gleaming in the yellow lighting. Their eyes met for a brief yet beautiful moment. Dylan leaned over the bed and kissed him sweetly. It felt innocent to kiss in such a way. 

“You won't have to.” the taller boy whispered, laying Kenny down and kissing the dip between his neck and collarbone. Dylan stood up, Kenny watching as he opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He blushed “Why did you have that?” Kenny asked.

“Long story.” Dylan replied. He placed the bottle beside them and crawled onto of Kenny, thinking for a minute before saying “Wrap your legs around my waist” in a quiet husky voice that somehow managed to turn Kenny on even more. If that was possible anyway. Kenny did as Dylan had instructed, leaving himself completely exposed and spread under his lover. 

They shared one more long kiss before Dylan pulled himself up, squirting a small amount of lubricant on his hand and spreading it over his throbbing cock before positioning himself at Kenny's entrance. They looked at each other, clearly both tense and nervous. “Ready?” Dylan asked.

Kenny nodded “yeah.”

“Alright on three.” Dylan said.

“Three.” Kenny agreed.

“One” one

“Two” two

“Three” they both gasped as Dylan pushed inside him, breathing heavily and moaning as be passed through the tight ring of muscle. 

“Oh my god!” Kenny gasped as he threw his head back. He could feel every breath Dylan took. 

“Are you alright? Does it hurt?” Dylan asked, eyes full of concern. 

“I'm fine” Kenny assured him “It- it only hurts a little bit.” he said.

“Do you wanna keep going?” 

“Fuck yes.” Kenny replied and with that Dylan began to gently thrust his hips. 

Kenny threw his head back and gripped at the sheets. Unable to keep himself quiet as he felt each one of Dylan's rhythmic movements deep inside. He swore and called the boy's name. It felt so good to have Dylan inside him that it nearly hurt. Seeing him panting and begin to sweat as he picked up his pace, making each movement more and more potent.

Dylan was no better, trying to keep his moans down as each one of his thrusts moved him deeper inside Kenny. And seeing Kenny in such a state where he could hardly contain himself was exhilarating. Knowing that he had been the one to make him feel that amazing just fueled his drive even more. He gave one particularly hard thrust of his hips that made Kenny grip the sheets, arch his back and scream. 

They both threw their hands over their mouths. “Do you think we woke my parents?” Dylan asked, bright red and hoping to God they were still asleep. 

Kenny was still trying to catch his breath as he managed “Maybe, hopefully not though.” he said. 

Dylan his slow, melodic movements once more.”I don't know how much longer I can last.” he said between breaths. 

“Me neither.” Kenny admitted, he could feel how close he was. 

Dylan continued his thrusts, growing faster and harder as he tried to pull together what little control he had “Really?” he asked teasingly and placed a hand gingerly on Kenny's cock “So if I were to do this?” he ran his thumb over the head, making Kenny moan and squirm. “Oh you like that, don't you?” his voice was husky and low. All Kenny could do was nod and moan in response.

“Oh yeah, Baby.” he said in that same husky voice “Just leave it all up to me” he moved his thumb over the head again, feeling beads of precum running down his fingers. He leaned down slightly, removing his hand from Kenny's cock and licking his fingertip. God that was so hot He lovingly ran his hand through Kenny's hair and along the side of his face. His thrusts stopped for a moment as they locked eyes. Kenny placed his own hand over Dylan's, squeezing it slightly before moving it to his mouth and kissing his palm and knuckles. His lips felt so delicate and loving it almost made Dylan cry.

“Kenny…” he whispered.

“Dylan” 

Dylan then began his thrusts again with full force, pulling his hand away from Kenny's face to steady himself. They both moved together, moaning and panting before both cumming in an explosion of utter bliss. Kenny screamed again, one of his legs falling from Dylan's waist as he pulled out. 

Dylan sat before Kenny's wide-spread legs as he tried to catch his breath. Both of them stared at the ceiling and panted. 

“Holy shit.” was all Dylan could get out. Kenny nodded tiredly “Yeah, holy shit.” he said. Suddenly they both smiled.

“You get up here.” Dylan said and he pulled Kenny up into yet another long, passionate kiss before they both collapsed on the bed, still trying to catch their breath. They looked into one another's eyes asif for the first time and without any hesitation or doubt Kenny uttered a simple phrase, whispering to make sure that only Dylan could hear him.

“I love you.” he said and Dylan's arms wrapped around the thin boy. He brought his lips down onto Kenny's before, with the same intensity and passion whispered.

“I love you too Kenny.” he rolled so that he was partially on top of the boy and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart they both smiled, unable to contain themselves as they rolled around, kissing and caressing one another as if the world was going to end. 

Kenny said it again “I love you.” loving the way it felt on his tongue in between kisses. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and they fell onto opposite sides of the mattress. Breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. Kenny's eyes feel to the digital clock on the nightstand. “It's late.” he said “We should probably go to sleep.” 

Dylan nodded, pulling himself to stand up on his shaky legs. He walked to his dresser “Here.” he said, tossing Kenny a pair of dark blue pajama pants. 

“Thank you” Kenny replied and they both dressed for bed before turning off the lights and crawling under the covers. Dylan kissed the top of his loves head as they lie together.

“I love you.” he whispered sweetly.

Kenny let out a girlish giggle as he cuddled into Dylan's chest, hearing the sweet rhythmic melody of his heartbeat. “I love you too” 

The next morning they both sat at the kitchen table with Dylan's parents, chatting casually and laughing as they ate breakfast.

“You guys came home awful late last night.” his father, John said. 

“We were out walking around again.” said Dylan. 

“Yeah it was gorgeous out. Full moon, not a cloud. It was freezing but it was so nice.” Kenny added.

“Oh I'll bet.” his mother said.

“You two were awful loud when you got home.” Said john. Kenny nearly choked on his orange juice. 

“Yeah, sorry. We got really into a video game last night.” Dylan said quickly.

“Yeah” Kenny agreed, both of them trying to hide their blush. “Video Games, that was it.”


	3. It's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting this on Christmas eve so Merry Christmas, happy holidays. Thank you for the nice comments and kudos, it warms my little black heart to know that anyone is willing to read through the dumpsterfire that is this fanfic. Also I've decided that I'm just going to add chapters to it randomly that are kind of disconnected but all take place in the same universe. There may be some AUs but that will be started. Also some/most of these chapters may have at least some explicit content/ smut (a little late for this warning). Also apologises for my spelling and grammar, I write most of these at night and I'm dyslexic so I hope its not too distracting.

The snow had only just begun to fall when Kenny's cell phone rang in his pocket. He raised the phone from his lap to see Dylan's name illuminating the tiny screen. “Sorry I've gotta take this.” he told Larry.

“Who is it?” Larry asked.

“Dylan” Kenny replied as he flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. He opened the door to the living room but then quickly closed it when he saw his father sitting on the sofa. Kenny's father was still not the biggest fan of Dylan and he would not be happy to overhear one of their conversations, no matter what it was about. “Hey how's it going?” he said

Dylan's distorted voice came through the receiver “Good. Hey do you think you can meet me at the park in 15 minutes?” he asked.

“Why? It just started snowing.” 

“I know but I wanna give you your present.” 

“Aw Dyl, you didn't need to get me anything.” he said with a slight blush. Larry leaned over in his chair in an attempt to hear what was being said on the other line.

“Yes I do. Now, meet me at the park, it's important.” 

“Alright I'll see you in a few” 

“Great! Love you”

“Love you too” Kenny hung up the phone. “Hay Larry I'm sorry but I gotta go meet Dylan. He says he wants to give me something.” 

“It's fine. I should be getting home anyway it's getting late.” Larry said. “Do you know what he's planning?” he asked.

“Not a Clue” Kenny answered. He threw on a winter jacket before parting with Larry at the back door. 

“See you later, merry Christmas.” Kenny said as he closed the door.

“Merry Christmas.” Larry smiled and waved as he watched Kenny walk down the driveway. “You get that dick!” he called. 

Kenny burst out laughing “Will do” he said. They exchanged a final ‘see ya’ before continuing on their paths. Kenny walking along under the streetlights into the cold of night. It was only 8 o'clock but in late december that meant that the sun had left the sky hours ago. The flurries swirling around him were beautiful but the cold made it hard to appreciate them. At least there was minimal wind or else he would have asked his dad to borrow the car. Even if he was a terrible driver. “You're outing yourself to everyone on this freeway” Larry had told him once. And Kenny couldn't argue, Dylan usually did most of the driving if they were going long distances but on campus it was hardly needed. Neither of them even had a car. They didn't mind this though as walking everywhere had become central to their days. Parting ways in front of lecture halls and walking each other to classes in the afternoon. At college no one payed them any mind when they held hands or hugged. It was liberating. At the first, and only, football game they attended freshman year they'd shared a long, passionate, soulful kiss in their seats that left both of them ecstatic and bouncing off the walls of their apartment all night. It had been the first time they'd kissed with more than a few people around and it was better than they could have possibly imagined. The memories brought warmth to Kenny's face as he round the corner and saw Dylan standing at the end of the street beside his father's car. 

He looked so perfect standing there, Snowflakes in his hair and cheeks pink with the cold. He smiled when he saw Kenny. “Hi.” he said and took the steps to bring himself closer.

“Hey.” Kenny replied as Dylan pulled him into a tight hug. He giggled.

“What's so funny?” Dylan asked.

“Nothing you're just warm. Anyway why did you wanna see me?” Kenny said.

Dylan took a step back, clear nervousness in his eyes. He took a breath and smiled “I wanted to give you this.” he reaching into his pocket and produced a small, black velvet box. Kenny's hands were on his mouth. Dylan took a knee “I know we can't get married exactly, and that we're young. But Kenny I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. You mean everything to me. Everything. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you. You make me better, you make me happy, you make me feel loved. You make me feel like no matter what, no matter how fast the world is crashing down around me that you still love me. And I can't thank you enough for all that you've done. You've made me feel free and loved and so good that it makes me wanna cry. I love you so, so much. So, will you show the world that I'm yours by wearing this ring?” his eyes sparkled. 

All Kenny could do was nod, sharking and smiling as tears formed in his eyes “Yes” he managed “Yes”. Dylan's face lit up as he slid the ring on Kenny shaking finger 

“It looks a little big.” he said.

“No its just the cold.” Kenny assured him. He admired the simple gold band. It was absolutely beautiful. “I love it.” he said before bursting into tears. 

Dylan had his arms around the boy in seconds “It's alright baby.” he whispered and he rubbed gentle circles in the small of his back. He kissed him on the cheek before Kenny pulled his into the most beautiful, pure kiss on the lips he'd ever felt. When they broke apart Kenny smiled but continued to cry. Dylan held his face between his hands, giggling a little in spite of himself “Oh baby” he said before connecting their lips once more. 

“I love you so much.” Kenny whispered, feeling his heart continue to flutter as Dylan wiped the tears from his cheek. He lifted his head to meet Dylan's shining blue-green eyes. ‘He’s so beautiful’ Dylan thought.

“You still have the most soulful eyes I've ever seen” he said before kissing Kenny yet again. It felt as if they could have gone on like this forever, standing out in the years first snowfall on Christmas eve wrapped around one another until the end of time. “I love you.” he said and kissed Kenny's forehead. This never failed to make both of them smile. “You are so cold.” he said as he grasped Kenny's left hand. 

  


“Well yeah, I had to walk here.” kenny said. His tears had stopped flowing but he stayed in Dylan's warms arms as if forever.

  


“Oh. Well now I feel bad.” Dylan said as he scratched the back of his head. 

“You more than made up for it.” Kenny assured him. They shared a smile and yet another brief kiss on the cheek. “I love it when you do that.” Kenny giggled.

Dylan smirked “I know” he said. He let his arms drop from Kenny's waist as he unlocked the car. Kenny fell into the back seat, Dylan's marvelous eyes watching him push himself up to rest on his forearms. .

“Don't be a stranger.” Kenny purred. 

Dylan blushed and opened the driver's side door “I'm just gonna turn the heat on.” he said as he threw his key on the front seat, cranked the heat and turned the radio on.

“I can keep you warm” Kenny was purring in the way the he only did in their bed. It was almost thrilling for Kenny to be this forward while in semi-public. It kind of turned Dylan on. 

Dylan crawled on top of him and closed the door. Sitting on Kenny's lap he pulled the boy into a feisty kiss, quickly pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth as the sound of Queen filled the car. He pinned Kenny to the seats backing, the smaller man reaching his hands under his jacket and running his nails over his back. He gave a light scratch that made Dylan throw his head back and moan loudly. Kenny's then raked his nails down so hard that Dylan nearly fell off of him from how hard he'd convulsed in pleasure.

“Fuck” Dylan panted under his breath as Kenny pulled his winter coat off and set it on the seat beside them. He was able to feel Kenny's hand on the bulge that had formed in his jeans. 

“Now it's my turn to give you something.” Kenny said as he unzipped Dylan's pants and placed his cold hand on the skin just above his cock.

“Oh please Kenny, please! Stop teasing me!” he pleaded, his head falling backwards as Kenny finally touching him. “Oh right there, right there”

“I don't think there's enough room in here for me to blow you” said Kenny, almost drunk with ecstasy as he licked his hand. He was able to taste precum flowing onto his tongue. He smirked before bringing his hand back down. “But I can make due.” he said before giving Dylan's cock a stroke. 

Dylan exhaled shakily, his head almost hitting the ceiling. Kenny's hand began to move up and down as him lips fell on Dylan's neck. He sucked at the skin tendery, moving down a little further and exposing the skin of his collarbone. He ran the index finger of his free hand along the sharp line before picking a spot and giving it an open mouth-kiss before sucking again. He played his teeth across the sensitive skin and Dylan's voice cracked as he screamed.

“Oh yes! Yes! Fuck yes!” Dylan screamed as he lost all control and came over Kenny's hand, which was no longer cold. He laid the back of his head on the back of the passenger seat “Fuck” he coughed “Jesus Christ. Kenny lifted his hand, giving it a jerk to remove most of the acces seman before lifting his finger to his lips and licking it off. He closed his eyes and sucked on his fingertip as Dylan stared at him wide eyed.

“What?” Kenny chimed innocently “You taste amazing.”

Dylan laughed “Jesus Christ you're a slut.” he said.

Kenny shrugged, his arms wrapping around his love “Only for you baby” he whispered in his ear. They both giggled like school girls and fell slowly across the seat.

“I fuckin’ love you Kenny” Dylan signed as the boy laid his head on his collarbone. He brought his hand to Dylan's, grasping it lovingly. His thumb ran over the ring, making them both smile. 

Kenny exhaled contently, taking in the perfect moment as the world slipped away outside the car. Not even the front seat existed, just the two of them with  _ love of my life _ by queen playing softly over the speakers. “Remember this moment.” he whispered as he cuddled into Dylan's chest. 

“I will.” he brought their entangled hands to his chest and kissed Kenny on the top of his head. “Merry Christmas.” he said and felt the boy smile against him.

“Merry Christmas” Kenny echoed before they fell into peaceful silence. They stayed like that for nearly half an hour, basking in the surreal warmth that the other omitted and listening to the music that seemed to be playing only for them.  _ This is perfect _ Kenny thought as he looked up at Dylan asif he were a god.

Their eyes met, locking onto one another for another eternity as Kenny's grip on Dylan's hand strengthened. “I never wanna have to leave this.” he admitted.

“Then don't.” Dylan whispered.

“I just” Kenny hesitated for a moment “I wish my parents could see how much you mean to me. Then maybe they'd be okay with us being together.” he said with great pain that made the man under him's heart break in two. 

“I know” Dylan said. He signed. He knew how much it hurt Kenny knowing that his parents hated them being together. He'd gotten a little bit of it when he first came out. His parents hadn't initially been happy that they had a son who was gay but after seeing how nice Kenny was and how happy they were together, they completely got over it. All they cared about was if he was happy, safe and well loved. He was all of these things with Kenny and for that he was eternally grateful. 

“It just sucks.” Kenny sighed.

“Yeah” silence fell over the car once more as Kenny's eye fell on Dylan's watch  _ 9:25 _ . They'd been lying there for over an hour. “I still don't want to leave.” he murmured.

“Me neither” Dylan wrapped his arm around Kenny, pulling the boy closer if that was even possible. 

“It's almost nine thirty.” Kenny whispered.

“Shit, we've been gone for a long time.” Dylan said as he checked his watch.

“Larry thought you brought me here to fuck.” Kenny smiled. The other boy laughed.

“I mean, he wasn't wrong.” Dylan joked “I just wanted to see you, the hand job was a bonus.” 

Kenny laughed “Your pants are still unzipped.” he said. He smiled devilishly “Let me get it for you.” he reached down and cupped his cock forcefully through his boxers. 

“KENNY!” Dylan screeched, his legs kicking up as he watched his boyfriend laugh. “Two can play at that game.” he said smugly as his hand came down hard on Kenny's ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

Kenny rolled on top of him and arched his back. “Oh yeah! Baby!” he cried. He leaned on his forearms and kissed the man under him. He moaned again as Dylan pulled his hips down, giving each cheek a squeeze and pulling them apart. His left hand then moved upward before sliding beneath the fabric to feel the bare skin of his ass. 

“Like that, baby?” he asked. Kenny nodded as he moaned. Dylan gave his backside another slap and the two shared yet another kiss. 

Dylan pulled his hand from Kenny's pants and wrapped his arm back around is waist. “I love you.” he said. When he spoke it was asif his soul were about to escape to find that of his only true love. Like it was search for its other half. 

“I love you.” Kenny echoed as he caressed Dylan’s face asif his skin were made of glass. He smiled as he stared down at the boy “You’ve got stars in your eyes.” he whispered.

Dylan returned the smile “So do you.” he reached up to place a delicate hand of Kenny’s cheek. The boy closed his eyes and snuggled into the hand, placing his own over it and giving a tiny squeeze. ‘Is this god on top of me?’ Dylan couldn’t help but think. He watched the boy's eyes open to see him once more as if for the first time. The soulful irises that shifted in the yellow light from green to blue to hazel in such a way that the colors blended together while staying distinct and vibrant like the pigments of a watercolor painting. “We, should probably get going soon.” he said sadly.

Kenny bit his lip but nodded “Yeah it's getting late. My parents are probably wondering where I am.” he said. It was a moment before he finally peeled himself off of Dylan so they could both sit up. “Your pants are still unzipped” he teased.

“And who's fault is that?” Dylan said as he opened the door, got out of the car and stretched. His shirt rode up to expose the skin above his still visible underwear the the winter air as his arms reached for the sky.  _ Damn  _

“Don't do that again.” Kenny said with a slight blush “You'll turn me on again.” 

Dylan chuckled and placed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, pulling them down a little further “Well then I might have to.” he teased. He zipped up his jeans before sliding into the driver's seat “Now c'mon.” he said and Kenny begrudgingly crawled into the seat beside him. Their fingers laced together as Dylan began to drive down the street. “So you like the ring?” he asked.

“Dylan I love it” said Kenny.

“I was worried that sense you're not really into jewelry that you wouldn't like it.” 

“Dylan you could give me a bag of wood chips with ‘luv u’ written on it and I would cry.” 

Dylan laughed “Well it looks like you discovered my plan B.” he said. They both laughed as he pulled into Kenny’s driveway. They shared one final, passionate kiss before parting ways. Kenny opened his door and stepped out into the cold night. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, hopefully.” he said softly. He was sad to leave Dylan, even if it was only for the night.

“If not then Merry Christmas.” Dylan replied. His eyes blurred “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Kenny returned before he closed the heavy door. He stared at Dylan through the window, unable to stop himself from placing a hand on the glass. He mouthed goodbye before turning to walk toward the door. He looked back at the car before disappearing inside. Dylan gave a small wave which Kenny promptly returned. 

Dylan sighed as he watched the front door close. He pulled out of the driveway and continued to his house. 

Once in his room Kenny threw his back against the door. He giggled to himself as he admired the ring on his finger. It was little more than a simple white gold band. He sat on his bed and pulled off his shoes. The faint blip of gold felt at home on his finger already. Still he couldn’t help but pull it from the digit, admiring the way the light reflected from its shiny surface. It was only then that he realised writing on the inside.  _ Its Engraved?  _

The simple four words  _ Love of my life  _ were carved into the inside of the ring. “Awww, Dylan” Kenny sighed. Tears nearly came to his eyes as his scanned the writing over and over again before sliding it back onto his finger and kissing the metal asif it were the man he so loved. 

  
  
  
  
  


As Dylan sat eating breakfast with his parents and older sister, Sarah, the next morning when the doorbell rang.

“I got it.” Sarah said as she stood up from the table and answered the door. “Oh wow” “Yes, thank you. Merry Christmas.” the rest of the family heard flow in from the other room. She came back hold a large bouquet of crimson roses. “Um Dylan” she said as his eyes widened and he stood from the table. “Looks like Kenny went all out.”

“Oh my god.” Dylan gasped. Sarah placed the flowers on the counter and handed the card to her brother  _ Love Of My Life - Kenny  _ it read. He blushed.

“I’m going to guess he liked the ring.” 

“I guess so.” Dylan said with a smile.


	4. Long, Hot Summer Nights (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place during the summer after the show ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote part of this while watching the Pacific and I would just like to point out how well that describes me as a person. gay fanfiction in one hand, war movies in the other. the internet is wild. Anyways, enjoy

The night was hot and sticky as Kenny lie in his bedroom alone, sweating and shirtless in the dark as he stared at the ceiling. There had been something of a heatwave for the last week and although his parents didn't seem quite so bothered by it Kenny felt like he was being burned alive. All he had in his room was an electric fan. 

It was one of those nights that seemingly lasted forever. In his tired loneliness his mind had been left to wonder for hours in the dark. The simple idea of sleep had been chased away when he heard his mother praying and crying earlier that night. He'd been able to hear her through the thin walls as she begged for him not to go to hell. He hadn't yet been able to swallow the lump it had formed in his throat. 

The tension had been high in the months since Kenny came back home. Meals were often silent and he was unable to meet his father's eye. Not that Achmed would look at him anyway. The number of times they'd spoken in the last 5 months could be counted on three hands. His father had always been a cold, stern man but Kenny never expected to feel so foreign in his own home. For it to feel like he could disappear and they wouldn't notice or care. His mother would but his father wouldn't shed a tear if his own son were to run away or die. As long as he wasn't with a boy he didn't care. 

He found himself wondering if it was all worth it. He'd thought about just going back into the closet before, just saying that he liked girls and pretending that'd he'd just been confused or something. But then he thought about how terrible he'd felt when he had been keeping it all inside. The kiss with Hillary had really cemented this even more. He'd always wondered if he was really gay or just curious, as he'd never had sex with or even kissed a guy. But after kissing Hillary he knew. It just hadn't felt right. It was meaningless, empty and awkward. This had been the opposite of his first kiss with Dylan. It had been simple, just an innocent peck on the cheek but it had left him floating. It felt so good to kiss Dylan. It felt right, like this was how things were meant to be. That was how a kiss was supposed to feel. Everything with Dylan felt right. Whether they were just chatting in class or if he was pinned to the wall with Dylan's tongue exploring his mouth. It all felt right. How could something that felt so damn right be a crime punishable by exile? 

Kenny sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He had to get out of this heat it was making him crazy. He stood up from his bed and pulled on a pair of shorts before going downstairs. He nearly moaned as the slightly cooler air hit his skin. It was still warm but 84 degrees was better than 92. Of all times the air conditioner had chosen to break down it was this week. Kenny sighed as his continued to the kitchen and filled a glass with the coldest water he could. The temptation to pour it on himself was strong but the fear that his parents would find out that he was wasting water and getting it all over the kitchen was greater so he settled for holding the cold, smooth glass to his forehead and sliding it across his chest. 

Once done with his drink Kenny’s eyes fell on the phone and then to the wall clock. He couldn’t help but wonder if Dylan was awake. The boy appeared to be something of a night owl but he wouldn’t be awake at nearly two in the morning. Would he? 

Kenny bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck. It wouldn’t hurt to check. Maybe. 

He crossed the linoleum floor and picked up the receiver, dialing Dylan’s cell phone number and waiting with his finger hovering over the call button. He pressed it and waited in anticipation for Dylan’s voice to come through the phone. His face lit up as it did. “Hi Dylan, its me.” he said.

“Kenny? What are you doing up this late?” Dylan asked. 

He felt a rush of panic “Sorry! Did I wake you?” he asked.

“No, its fine. I was just about to go to bed.” Dylan said.

“Oh okay. Um goodnight.” Kenny was about to hang up the phone before Dylan stopped him.

“No, why’d you call me? Something wrong?” Kenny bit his lip, giggling inside at the realization of how much Dylan cared.

“No, I just couldn’t sleep.” he said.

“C’mon Kenny, I know that’s not true. You sound sad. Now what’s wrong?” he sounded serious. 

Kenny wanted to cry. This boy, this beautiful boy with bright eyes and the softest brown hair was on the phone with him at two in the morning asking him what was wrong. “I’m having a bad night.” he admitted. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah it’s just really hot and my thoughts are spiraling.” it felt odd to say out loud.

“Do you wanna come over? We can talk and you can get out of the house for a while.” 

“Its two in the morning.” he desperately wanted to see Dylan but felt something holding him back.  
“I can drive you. We can just sit in my dad’s car and talk, you sound like you need it.” Dylan’s voice softened “C’mon Kenny, I don’t want you to feel like that. I, I care about you. I really care about you” he said.  
Kenny felt his eyes welling up. Goosebumps running up his spine. “I’ll see you in a minute, don’t take the car.” he said.

“Alright, I’ll meet you on the way.” Dylan said. 

“Okay. Thank you Dylan, thank you so much.” he sniffled, tears threatening to fall.

“Don’t mention it, you deserve it. I’ll see you in a little bit.” 

“See you.” 

Dylan made a kissy noise “Alright bye.” he said.

Kenny couldn't help but giggle “Bye.” he said and hung up. His head dropped to his hands and he began to cry. He felt overwhelmed, it was hot and he was alone in the kitchen at two in the morning. It was one of those moments that made him critically aware that he was alive. Blood was pumping through his veins and his heart was beating. That this was reality and he was living it. It lasted only a minute or two before he picked up his head and tried to pull himself together. He splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the sink. The image was distorted and certain places were blurred where droplets of water clung to the metal’s surface. He stared deep into his own eyes, seeing all the colors and tones that came together to form his irises. How it gave way to the pure darkness of his pupil and the stark white sclera. Where these the eyes that Larry and Dylan saw? The eyes Dylan had called the most soulful he’d ever seen. He’d always had a mixed relationship with his eyes, partially loving how bright and complex they were but hating how far out they stuck out. In the first grade someone had told him that he looked like a frog. He went home in tears. 

Kenny abandoned the sink and went back upstairs into the inferno that was his bedroom. He threw on a t-shirt and shorts before going back downstairs. He left a note on the table saying that he was at Larry’s and went out the side door. The night air was cooler than the kitchen and it felt amazing on his hot skin. 

It was only a few minutes after he started walking that he saw the silhouette of Dylan coming towards him. It was amazing just how happy kenny became just from seeing him. He was filled with excitement and a bust of intense energy as he began to run at full speed in the direction of his boyfriend until he crashed into him under golden light of a street lamp. They shared a brief kiss, Kenny not letting go of the taller boy and holding him close.

“Woah!” said Dylan as he wrapped his arms around Kenny. He rested his chin on the top of Kenny’s head.  
“I missed you.” Kenny said softly, still refusing to let go. Something he always love was that Dylan was always so warm. It felt like a true home to hug him. His arms were always so safe. There was nothing in the world the could hurt or scare him when he was surrounded by the serenity of Dylan wrapped around him. 

“You look like you’ve been crying. Are you alright?” the brunette asked as he held the boy to his chest. 

“I've had a rough night.” Kenny admitted softly. He felt shame admitting to this “Sorry. I'm sorry I'm just a mess tonight.” Dylan lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. 

“Hay” he whispered as he caressed the side of the boy's tanned face. “Don't be sorry Kenny. Its okay, I understand.” he said. 

He looked so beautiful. He felt so beautiful. He was so beautiful in every way. Kenny brought his lips down onto Dylan's, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him with everything he had. He put every part of himself into that kiss and it was heavenly. 

Dylan’s arms wrapped around his waist as he attempted to steady himself. He held the boy close and forgot where he was. The world around them melted away. They weren't under a street lamp in the middle of the night standing on the side of the road. They were in a black hole where time stopped and that moment lasted forever. Was a black hole the perfect place to love someone? 

Their mouths separated ever so slightly. “Remember this moment” Kenny whispered, unaware that he was speaking as the words poured out of him. Dylan nodded slightly before pressing his lips back to Kenny's and moving one hand to caress the side of his face. The boys skin was soft and supple under his fingertips. 

The kiss broke again and Kenny leaned his head on Dylan's shoulder, nuzzling his neck and leaving a tiny kiss on the exposed skin “Thank You Dylan.” he said. The world began to fade back into focus around them. The humid arm falling, yellow lamp light and the smell of dirt and concrete filled his senses. He was at the end of the street, standing with Dylan. It was late and it was hot. There was no wind. The moon shone down on them from the cloudless sky.<\ 

They both looked up into the night. Staying in each other's arms and gazing upon the same night sky. There were not many stars in the navy blanket. It stretched over the horizon further than the eye could see. “It's a beautiful night.” Dylan said as smile ran across his face.

Kenny tore his gaze from the sky to look at the boy. “It's amazing” he agreed and gave Dylan’s jaw a quick peck. They stood for a moment longer before Kenny let his arm drop from Dylan's shoulder “We should probably get going it's late.” he said.

Dylan nodded, keeping one hand on the small of Kenny's back. “Yeah probably.” he said, taking Kenny's open hand and giving him a twirl. They both laughed “Jesus how gay are we?” Dylan joked. 

“Extremely” said Kenny as they began down the road. 

Dylan straightened his back, keeping his arm around the boy's shoulders “And I wouldn't have it any other way.” he chimed.

They continued talking and laughing as they walked hand in hand to Dylan's house. “Oh my god You should see how hot it is at my house.” Kenny said as they sat down on the front steps. “Our air conditioner broke right before the heatwave started and my dad hasn't had a chance to fix it.” 

“Jesus, It was 95 degrees today.” Dylan said.

“Yeah, I know. I spent most of the day at Larry's but when I went home I was dying.” said Kenny.

“Yeah, no kidding.” 

“And that's not made any better by my parents.” he added “I just can't help but feel like they hate me.” 

“If they hate you they don't matter.” 

“Dylan they're my parents.” 

“I know but Kenny look, its hard I know. I’m not allowed at my grandparents house anymore because they decided they hate me now.” Dylan's eye glossed over as both boys looked out into the road. 

“What happened? If you don't mind me asking.” Kenny asked quietly.

Dylan sighed “They found out and they had an aunt tell me that I wasn't allowed at Christmas or Thanksgiving anymore. They didn't want me in the house with my younger cousins.” he said. He leaned on the railing of the steps “They used to love me, then they found out I was gay.” 

“Dylan I'm sorry” Kenny said horrified as he looked across the steps at his boyfriend, who's hair hung over his face as he stared at the ground. “I had no idea”  
Dylan shrugged “What can you do?” he said sadly “Besides just find a new family.” Kenny thought of the Golds and the kindness they'd shown him. They had every right to be called his family as his own parents. The night he cried on Vicky's shoulder came to mind. He hadn't had a moment like that with his own mother sense he was a little kid. He missed the days of sitting on his mother's lap and crying about scraped knees and name calling rather than just wanting to be able to go home. It had been such a simple time. 

“Yeah I guess.” he said “But it just sucks. I hate being hated by people who are supposed to love me.” 

Dylan wrapped his arm around Kenny “I know, I hate it to.” he said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “But there's nothing we can really do.” 

The moment was heavy and sickening as they looked out into the night. Kenny leanes into Dylan, not sure whether to choke back his tears or let them burst out of him. He decided to just breathe, letting the warm air pass through his body in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Besides” Dylan began “I wouldn't trade this for anything.” he said as he looked into Kenny's eyes. They kissed once more before the smaller boy spoke.

“Neither would I.” he said, meaning it with his entire being. Dylan kissed him on the cheek, making the boy giggle and blush like a schoolgirl. “I love it when you do that.” he said.

Dylan chuckled “I know” he chimed and left half a dozen open-mouth kisses on the side of Kenny’s face. He moved to his jaw, trailing his lips downward and playing his teeth lightly across the sensitive skin. Kenny moaned and spun his legs to lie across Dylan’s lap as he sucked at his neck. His back arched and he wrapped his arms around Dylan’s neck. He swore under his breath and moaned Dylan’s name into his ear. 

When Dylan’s lips left his neck a love bite was decorating the skin. Dylan blushed when he saw it “Don’t know how we’re going to cover that up.” he said and Kenny’s fingers traced over the affected area.

“I wouldn’t want to.” he replied sweetly. There was a huge, giddy smile spread across his face.  
Dylan laughed “It’s getting late.” he said.

“It’s not getting late it is late.” Kenny replied.  
Dylan rolled his eyes. “Technicalities” he drawled. “Got any more?” he asked teasingly.  
“Technically my first kiss was Hillary.” Kenny said without thinking. Dylan looked at him confused.  
“I thought I was your first kiss.” he said, clearly a little hurt.

“No, no you were.” Kenny reassured him. He sat up a little straighter. “ It was like last year when we were talking on the couch. She just kissed me, I pushed her off and was kind of freaked out. Well actually I was really freaked out. I hated it and it didn't mean anything.” he said and Dylan nodded. “It just felt wrong ya’ know.”

“Well I can't really talk, my first kiss was during a game of truth or dare so it hardly counts.” he said as he leaned back against the top stair. “And yeah I've kissed Hillary too, we dated when I was a freshman remember.” 

Kenny nodded “I remember that.” he said. “When was your first kiss with a guy? Because it wasn't me right?” he asked.

“Yeah, no. It was at summer camp when I was 15.” Dylan replied. “It was down by the lake with this guy Jason. I thought I already told you that story?”

“I think you might have, it sounds familiar.” Kenny said. “I didn't like kissing Hillary, it was just wrong. Its kinda what made me fully realize that I liked guys.”

“Yeah me too, even though I dated girls they just never did it for me” Dylan ageed. “It felt like the sort of thing where I always kinda knew but I couldn't admit it to myself. I'd always just tell myself that ‘she just wasn't the right girl’ and that the reason I never really liked any of my girlfriends was because they just weren't right for me.” 

Kenny nodded “I just never thought of girls in that way. It was always prince charming carrying me off into the sunset rather than me carrying a princess. I didn't tell anyone for a really long time until I came out to Larry's Dad.” he laughed “And it was so stupid when I did. I blurted out ‘which ones the gay flavor?’” 

Dylan snorted “That's hilarious” he said. 

“Yeah.” Kenny agreed. “Oh god after you kissed me for the first time I danced around the Golds’ basement all night.” 

“I did the same thing after I got home!” Dylan exclaimed “I was giggling like a drunk schoolgirl all the way back to my house.” 

Kenny laughed “Nothing had ever felt so right as that kiss up until then.” he said. Dylan met his eyes.

“I still think you have the most soulful eyes I've ever seen.” Dylan said and Kenny felt his insides melt. He stared at him dreamily before murmuring  
“Kiss me” 

He didn’t have to tell Dylan twice and within a breathe they were connected asif for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I've spent way too long writing this so I'm just going to post part 1 now and do another update with part 2 in a couple days or so.


	5. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short mini-chapter that I wrote a while ago, its basically just smut to tie you guys over while I work on some longer chapters. I've currently got three chapters in progress so expect those within a few weeks. Thank you for nice comments and kudos, this terrible fanfiction writer's little black heart has been warmed.

Dylan had Kenny against the wall, pushing his upper body against it and pressing his chest to the boys back as he kissed the divot between his neck and shoulder. He sucked at the tender skin of Kenny's neck, making him moan loudly. “Ah Dylan!” he cried. He could feel his throbbing erection against the wall.

Dylan's tongue ran along Kenny's neck until reaching the corner of his jawline. He gave the spot a light kiss before whispering in Kenny's ear “Like that baby?” His voice was husky and rough as his hand roped around him and under his shirt, feeling the cold skin of his abdomen.

Kenny moaned again “Yes!” he cried “Dylan, please” he begged for the hand to go lower as it came down over his belt. Dylan's thumb ran over his pelvis, feeling the faint trail that lead downward. He slowly unbuckled Kenny's belt and caressed the skin beneath his waistband. He brought his hand down on the bulge in his boxers, palming it roughly and making Kenny groan and beg for more. 

“Oh yeah baby, you like that don't you?” his voice sent Kenny's body into overdrive. His own hand came down over Dylan's, guiding it to the prize that lie beneath the thin fabric. The boy's head rolled backward as he felt Dylan's hand wrapping around him. 

“Oh my god!” Kenny exhaled, turning his head and pleading with his eyes as Dylan's thumb rolled over the head of his cock. A deep groan escaped him as the boys hand began to jerk, slowly at first as if he were testing the waters before diving in.

Dylan kissed him on the side of his cheek “Like that?” he purred. Kenny panted, shocked that he was able to keep himself up as he nodded. Dylan picked up his pace, his other hand running over the skin of his pelvis and lower abdomen in such as way it caused Kenny almost as much pleasure as the leading hand.

Kenny moaned uncontrollably, throwing a hand over the one that ran over his stomach and moving with it sensually. “Fuck!” he screamed when Dylan gave his cock a particularly hard jerk. He whispered the boy's name under his breath, feeling the tension growing all across his body. 

Dylan sucked on his neck, continuing to hold him against the wall and not stopping the movement of his hand. Their lips connected and tongues swirled together before Kenny broke the kiss with a hoarse groan that turned to a scream as he came in an explosion over Dylan's masterful hand. 

Kenny shot up in bed, opening his eyes to see nothing but his dark, empty room. There was no Dylan in sight. There was sweat clinging to his forehead and a mess down his boxers that was leaking down his thighs. 

He sighed, flopping down onto the mattress as his mind recounted the dream. It had felt so real, more real than any other dream he’d ever had, wet or otherwise.  _ God _ the idea of Dylan touching him there was one that he really liked. He imagined the feeling of his hands running down his chest and over his nipples. The sensation that would flow through his body as the other hand traveled downward and traced the bone of his pelvis. Before moving lower until... _oh god_

Kenny slid his hand beneath the fabric of his undergarments. 


	6. Too much love will kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *post canon* 
> 
> After nearly 8 years of being together the stress of adult life is putting strain on Kenny and Dylan's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a quick not, the italics is Kenny's thoughts and the stuff written like 'this' is Dylan's so niether of those would be spoken out loud. This applies in all chapters.

Kenny got home, threw his keys on the coffee table and immediately flopped hard onto the sofa. He groaned, pulling at his tie to loosen it's deathly grip on his neck. His decision to become a teacher was rewarding but damn was it a lot of work. Some days just never seemed to end. That morning he'd gotten out of bed late, rushed to the bus station and spilled hot coffee all over himself all before the first period bell rang. On top of grading 115 essays and dealing with teenagers all day it had been a rough one.

Dylan emerged from their bedroom “You're home awful late.” he said.

“Yeah I know” Kenny replied, his tone a little harsher than intended. “My freshman classes are writing essays on Romeo and Juliet, the juniors are doing Macbeth and the seniors are doing Hamlet so its just a lot of paperwork to grade.” he explained with a hand on the bridge of his nose. “I was dumb enough to assign all the essays at the same time so I’ve got over 100 to grade.”

“Jesus” Dylan sighed and sat on the opposite side of the sofa.

“Yeah, but anyway how was your day?” Kenny asked.

“It was fine.” Dylan replied “Clark still wants me to take over his hours this weekend.” he said. Dylan worked in a standard office building where nothing interesting ever seemed to happen. It wasn't bad per say, but the same routine of making calls and filing paperwork everyday was beginning to grade at him. It was just so dull that he hated spending any more time than was absolutely necessary there.

“Tell him to go screw himself, I don't want you spending another weekend at the office. You need to rest” said Kenny with great concern. Dylan knew he was right. They'd both been so busy lately that they hardly had time for each other during the week. They'd both been tired and overworked for months and it was starting to show. They'd been snapping at each other more and more and it was beginning to feel like a lot. They hadn't even had sex in weeks, and not the way that they used to in months.

“Yeah I did but that's not going to stop him from doing it again.” Dylan leaned on the arm rest “I'm gonna start dinner in a few, do you know what you want?”

Kenny leaned against the opposite armrest “I'm fine with whatever.” he said “I'm just gonna work on the rest of these so the kids won't be up my ass about it for too long.”

“Kay” Dylan stood up as Kenny pulled out his folder and gradebook and got to work immediately. “Is frozen pizza good?”

The teacher nodded “Yeah” he said without diverting his eyes from the paper.

After putting their meal into the oven Dylan sat back down on the sofa, closer to his partner than before. He was paid no mind as the smaller man turned over the paper he was reading and marked a grammatical error with a red pen. He wrapped his arm around him but Kenny swatted him away. He tried again only for the same thing to happen.

“Dylan, do you have _anything_ to do right now?” Kenny asked, clear irritation in his voice as he tore his gaze away from the paper and onto his gradebook, where he wrote an 80 under the student's name.

Dylan shifted away from him “Sorry?” he said.

“I need to get this done, can you please just give me some time alone?”

Dylan blinked and pushed himself off the couch “Sure” he said through a slightly clenched jaw.

“Thank you” said Kenny spitfully.

Dylan closed the bedroom door a little too forcefully. He paced the length of the small room before sitting down on the unmade bed. He sighed and laid back, allowing his legs to dangle off the mattress and massaging his temples. ‘dammit’ he thought ‘Why am I so angry about this?’ he looked beside the bed at Kenny's nightstand where a framed photograph of them sat. He sighed, sitting up and holding the frame between delicate hands. It was a simple picture of them taken by Dylan's father on the day they moved into their first apartment together. They were sat on the floor surrounded by boxes and wearing huge smiles while Dylan held up the key proudly. ‘what happened to that?’ The looked so happy, so excited, so young. They were just two 18 year olds starting their lives at college. That was only 6 years ago but it felt like so much longer.

Part of Dylan wanted to cry, he missed those days. When they could spend every waking moment together as long as they weren't in class and the world was exciting and new. The other part of him wanted to run out into the living room, jump on Kenny and kiss him so passionately that he could blow a load from the pure rush of dopamine that he would get from that alone. It would be perfect and they would look into each others eyes and make hot, sweet love right on the couch. But he didn't and settled for masterbating furiously with the photo beside him on the bed. He remembered the day that photo was taken vividly. A busy day of unpacking and bustling followed by a long night of making love on the floor. Dylan’s parents weren't even down the first flight of stairs when the boys jumped on each other. For the first few weeks of living together they fucked on every surface in the apartment, just because there was nobody there to stop them. They lived on their own now and freedom meant sex on the couch, kitchen table, dresser and in the shower. The memories of bending Kenny over every surface fueled the movement of his hand all the more. “Fuck” he said aloud as his eyes snapped open.

‘what am I doing?’ he thought. ‘I should be out there talking things out with him! Why am I even angry? We weren't arguing. He's just swamped with work.’

Dylan sighed, closing his eyes and finishing himself off while imagining that the hand on his cock were Kenny's. The thought of it made him moan and he threw his free hand over his mouth. He prayed that he hadn't been that loud. He felt like a closeted teenager hoping that his parents didn't hear him jerking off in his bedroom.

He lay there for a few more minutes before getting up and cleaning himself up. Why had things been so tense lately?

When the pizza was finished cooking Dylan pulled it out of the oven and placed it in front of Kenny on the coffee table. He didn't even look up from his endless stack of papers. “Kenny, you've got to eat something.”

“I know just let me get this one finished.” Kenny replied as he scribbled with his red pen on the page in front of him.

“You need to take a break, you've been working yourself to the bone.” Dylan said softly as he placed his hands over Kenny's, forcing it to stop moving. Kenny looked up at him “I know but I have a lot of responsibilities now. I have to be the best teacher that I can for these kids.” he said.

Dylan signed “You can't if you're always exhausted.” he said, rubbing circles over Kenny's hand with his palm. Even after all these years it was still the small things that made Kenny weak.

“What else am I supposed to do? Just not grade them? I have 100 teenagers counting on me.”

“Kenny that's not what I'm saying.”

“Then what are you saying?!” Kenny was angry now. He pulled his hand away from Dylan's forcefully.

“What is it that you told me earlier? That I shouldn't spend so much extra time at work because it's bad for me! Why don't you take your own advice?!” Dylan asked forcefully. He stood up off the sofa.

“Just give me a minute alright! I just need to grade this essay then we'll eat the fucking pizza together and I'll suck your dick, okay? Happy with that?!” Kenny looked up at him angrily. “I know that's all you care about.” the words burned them both as they left his mouth.

“I just don't want you to drive yourself crazy working! Is that too much to ask that you eat something?!?” They were both nearly screaming now.

“WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!?” Kenny yelled from his spot on the couch.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” dylan screamed.

The room fell silent as the lovers’ eyes fell on the floor before traveling upward to meet one another. It was almost agonizing to look at one another as the silence fell heavy around them. Kenny's eyes fell back to the floor in shame.

After a long time Dylan finally spoke out in an act of seemingly defiant loudness in the damning silence. “Kenny, what happened to us?” he said. It was simple, quiet. It had been the only thing to come to mind. What happened to the fun they used to have?

Kenny but his lip and shrugged his shoulders before looking up “I don't know.” he admitted. Dylan took his left hand, the one that wore the gold ring that he'd not taken off sense receiving it. He sat beside him and Kenny moved the stack of papers off his lap and onto the table. They looked into one another's eyes asif searching for something unknown to either of them.

“Kenny I meant what I said, I love you. I love you so much, and I'm sorry that I blew up on you. I just hate it when you don't take care of yourself.” Dylan didn't break eye contact as he spoke, putting all of himself into every word.

Kenny placed his free hand over Dylan's “I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten that worked up, you were just worried about me.” he said and leaned down to kiss each knuckle on Dylan's hand as they wrapped around his own. His eyes opened and he looked up to meet Dylan's loving gaze.

Dylan's hand lifted Kenny's chin, caressing the edge of his face as his big, wide eyes stared up at him. He lifted the boy's head up and brought him into a soft kiss. Kenny's hands found their way to Dylan's hair, wrapping around him in a blanket of warmth to protect him from anything that may bring harm. And with the whispered passion of all the love he could muster he whispered in the brunette’s ear “I love you.” so simple and pure but it was the only thing to be said.

Dylan placed his hands under Kenny's chin, lifting his head so that they were looking right in each other's eyes. They kissed again, short and sweet this time before resting their foreheads against one another. The moment felt innocent and giggly, Kenny unable to keep himself from cracking a smile. These tiny moments always brought him back. Back to to the days when he and Dylan were falling in love as teenagers. Walking around their neighborhoods under the cover of night hand in hand, sneaking a kiss at the movies or on the front steps, looking for any excuse to talk to one another all class. The night that they spent in the pool, talking, laughing and kissing in the cool water in the young hours of the morning. That had the first night they ever slept in the same bed, lying next to each other under the warmth of Dylan's sheets. The way his eyes sparkled in that yellow light that shone from the lamp on his bedside table. It both felt like yesterday and a lifetime ago, those long beautiful teenage nights.

Dylan's eyes still glimmered like the stars as Kenny looked into them.

“I love you too.” was all Dylan managed to whisper out before he was pulled into another soft yet passionate kiss. He pulled Kenny into his lap, gripping on his loosely bound tie to keep him close.

They both giggled a little at this. “I love it when you do that” Kenny purred, a sexy smile spreading across his flushed face.

Dylan grinned “I know my love.” he said, an element of teasing in his voice. “Its the same reason I do everything that makes you scream baby.” he reconnected their lips, rolling so that he was on top. He forced Kenny to lay against the back of the couch. He caressed the boy's face gingerly before he spoke soft enough for only his love to hear, whispering in his ear and feeling electricity as his lips grazed over his skin “Because baby I'm going to make you scream.”

Kenny's body shivered in anticipation as Dylan's hand ran itself over the tent in his now tightly fitting dress pants. “Dylan!” he moaned. He was practically begging, his body craved for his love's touch so badly. His skilled hands knew every perfect move to make from years of playing with that beautiful body. He knew Kenny’s skin better than the back of his hand, where to touch, where to tease. It was practically second nature to him at this point.

The smaller man panted, rolling his head back as Dylan's hand ran between the buttons of his shirt, untucking it from beneath his belt and feeling the skin on his pelvis. Smooth and warm under his touch, Dylan moved his hand upward, pulling the shirt upward slightly to expose his lower abdomen and running his thumb over the sensitive skin of his nipple teasingly. He leaned down to Kenny's ear and whispered “Like that, baby?”

Kenny went wild whenever Dylan called him that. It was only ever when they made love or were otherwise being intimate. It was something about the way he said it, the desire in his eyes when he would whisper it only to be heard by Kenny's ears. The way he would lean down and give him the most seductive bedroom eyes and ask “Do you like that?” while deep inside him. Just to hear his love scream “Yes!” Even after being together for so long he still asked every time they made love. He would take Kenny in his arms, caress him softly, then bring down an innocent kiss on his cheek and say “Baby may I?” before rocking his world with nothing more than the body he'd been blessed with. He could have Kenny covered in his essence, panting, screaming and begging for more within minutes. He wasn't kidding around when he said that he was going to make Kenny scream.

Kenny moaned in response, looking down to see Dylan moving slowly downward and dropping on the floor to position himself between Kenny's legs. He was already hard. His eyes rolled upward to meet Kenny's shining greens, a blush spread across his face as he asked “May I?” asif it were their first time.

“Please” he begged, raising his hips slightly as he tried to contain himself while Dylan unzipped his dress pants. He placed a light kiss on the bulge over his briefs and looked up at Kenny with wild eyes. He bit down on the elastic keeping them up and tugged at it with his teeth. Smiling and giving Kenny's pelvic bone a kiss. “Dylan, baby please!” he moaned, placing a hand on Dylan's head and entangling his fingers in his hair.

Dylan giggled wickedly, giving the skin of his pelvis a lick. “nuh uh” he teased, biting down on the elastic again but not pulling hard enough to move the fabric. He slid his arms under Kenny's thighs, lifting them slightly and pulling his pants down a little further. He kissed the soft skin of his upper thigh. His eyes fell shut as his tongue and lips danced across the boy's pubic bone.

“Oh My God! Baby please, please stop teasing me!” Kenny gasped. To his intense relief Dylan kissed the bulge, pulling his underwear down and allowing his throbbing cock to spring free. “Dylan…” Kenny was at his wit's end. Dylan's eyes fell shut as his tongue tentatively grazed over the glistening head of Kenny's cock. He licked along the shaft, opening his eyes slightly to gaze longingly up at Kenny. He was coated in a thin layer of sweat, panting from the sheer desire flowing over him. He pleaded with his shining eyes and at long last let out a loud moan when Dylan finally took him in his mouth.

Kenny exhaled a shaky breath he'd been holding in, arching his back against the sofa and forcing himself further into Dylan's mouth until he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He laced the fingers of one hand through Dylan's hair and screamed his name. All the while Dylan held his legs in place as he sucked, expertly using every part of his mouth to send waves of pleasure through his lover's body. He knew through every motion and sound Kenny made above him that he was doing everything just right. He always did.

“Dylan…” Kenny breathed shakily. It felt so good to be back in Dylan's mouth. “Oh baby yes!” he cried as he lost control of his body and came. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” he screamed as Dylan swallowed a mouthful of his sperm. Kenny sat panting for a moment as he tried to collect himself, Dylan still sitting between his legs and grinning ear to ear with satisfaction. Finally he returned the smirk and said “Well are you going to stay down there?” he asked with a bite to his lip.

“Maybe” Dylan replied slyly “I rather like it down here.” Kenny chuckled “The view sure is great.” he said.

Kenny laughed and placed a hand under Dylan's chin “Get up here.” he said and guided him up into a passionate kiss. “Now please ” Kenny panted between kisses, leaning into Dylan's ear to whisper seductively “Just take me to our bed and fuck me.”

“I thought you'd never ask my love.” Dylan replied, scooping Kenny up to carry him bridal style to their bedroom as his arms wrapped around his neck.

Kenny purred and nuzzled him affectionately “I didn't know you were so strong.” he whispered.

Dylan held him for a moment, the boy kissing his neck as his hot breath danced across his skin. He allowed Kenny to fall back against the sheets. He looked like a god lying on that bed. Hair messy and unkempt, shirt untucked with unzipped pants exposing the most tender parts of him and eyes shining like the stars. He pulled Kenny's tie loose and kissed him deeply, allowing the fabric to fall between them. They broke so that Kenny could pulled Dylan's shirt over his head.

Dylan unfastened a button on Kenny shirt, exposing part of his chest in a way that seemed almost teasing. He loved this part, taking clothes off Kenny bit by bit to slowly reveal the beautiful form hidden beneath the fabric. As more buttons became undone by his skillful hands Kenny pull him down “I've missed you baby.” he whispered. He reached for the zipper of Dylan's jeans. “I've missed you so much.” he wrapped his hand around his cock, making Dylan exhale the breath he'd been holding in. Kenny wrapped his legs around his waist, decorating the skin of his neck in love bites and grinding against him.

“Fuck, Kenny!” Dylan cried, tossing his head back.

“C’mon Baby” Kenny whispered in his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. He gasped when Dylan pressed hard against him. He wrapped his skinny limbs around the man and panted in his ear “Fuck me until I can't move.” his voice dripped down and somehow made Dylan even harder than he already was.

“All night baby, all night.” Dylan promised him between kisses. Kenny allowed his legs to drop from the man's waist so that he could be fully undressed. The fabric of his pants dropping to the floor as Dylan stood at the foot. _Fuck_ he looked gorgeous. His hair was a mess, his hard cock forcing against the denim of his loosely fitting jeans and eyes wild with desire. Kenny crawled over, sliding a hand down over Dylan's hip and pulling his pants down. They dropped to the floor and left him completely naked standing before him. His eyelids slid closed as he gave the head of his cock a little swirl of his tongue. He looked up at Dylan, who was staring at him with flushed cheeks and parted lips. “I just needed a taste.” Kenny said almost innocently.

That was the final straw and Dylan practically tackled Kenny to the bed, straddling him and making out with his passionately. Kenny wrapped his legs around his waist and Dylan wasted no time plunging inside of him.

“Fuck!”

“Oh my god!”

They reconnected their mouths as Dylan trusted hard, Kenny able to feel each one of his movements and breaths from deep within. His tongue passed over Kenny's bottom lip before, asking permission, which he promptly granted, to explore his mouth.

Their bodies moved together, both of them moaning and screaming each others names. All their inhibitions left them and they were nearly drunk off the rush. It felt amazing to be this close again.

Kenny threw his arms out to grip the sheets, screaming Dylan’s name before throwing his arms around his neck. “Oh Baby!” he cried. He arched his back. He was a moaning, screaming mess. Every inch of his body was in near agonizing blissful pleasure. He dug his nails into Dylan’s back and scratched down hard.

“Fuck!” Dylan yelled as he threw his head back. That felt too damn good.

Dylan gave a particularly hard thrust that made Kenny scream, digging his fingertips in his back once more and feeling his entire body be set on fire. He pulled his legs tighter around Dylan's waist and buried his face in his neck, trailing kisses along the skin and nibbling at his earlobe. His hot breath danced across the skin and somehow sent shivers down his spine.

“I, Fuck, Dylan- Fuck” Kenny panted, able to feel how close he was. “Baby I-” he was cut off by another hard thrust followed by an explosive orgasm. He screamed Dylan's name and pulled his down into a passionate kiss. He felt Dylan finally release, cumming inside him so that he felt the sensation of being filled by his semen.

They broke apart, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath. Dylan leaned on his forearms above Kenny. _Damn._ His flushed face, wild eyes and messy hair made him look angelicly sexy. A smile spread across his pink face, making him look even more ereathal. “Fuck that was good”

Kenny nodded, still trying to catch his breath “Yeah, Jesus Christ!” he said. “You haven't fuck me like that in years”

“My apologizes.” Dylan replied and they both chuckled. He placed a hand under Kenny's chin “Anytime baby, anytime.” he said and kissed his sweetly.

A grim spread across Kenny's face and he rolled so that he was on top “Good” he purred, straddling him “Because I can keep going all night baby.”

Dylan sat up and raised an eyebrow “Is that a challenge?” he asked.

“Baby, it's a promise.“ he chimed and reconnected their lips once more.

  


Hours later they finally lay under the cover, exhausted. They were both sore and covered in love bites and sweat. Kenny was curled into Dylan's chest, listening to the slow, rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. His eyes, body and mind were all tired as he look up into the eyes of his love. He gave his jaw a delicate kiss and whispered “I love you.”

Dylan pulled his a little closer “I love you too.” and kissed him with all the passion and excitement of the first time. “I will always love you Kenny”

“Always” Kenny repeated.

“Always” _I love you so much_


End file.
